This invention relates, in general, to text-to-speech conversion, and in particular, to generating audible representations of data content.
Often, people desire additional time to read news stories or other selected information obtained from the internet, e-mail or elsewhere. In addition, these same people may spend a good deal of time commuting to work or otherwise traveling in a vehicle, such as a car, bus, train, plane, etc. It would thus be beneficial to have an efficient way to obtain the information that they are interested in while commuting or traveling. This is particularly true in those situations in which the user is not able to read the information while traveling, such as while driving a motor vehicle.